


The Day Everything Changed

by TessaVirtue_ScottMoir



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Starting Over, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir/pseuds/TessaVirtue_ScottMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Simmons wanted was to start over but Fitz had other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz entered the lab early that morning. Finding Simmons sleeping at the table. "Jemma wake up you fell asleep." She muttered a few words before waking up. "Sorry." "It's okay. I brought you tea." "Thank you." Daisy came in the lab and said "Coulson wants us all in his office in ten." They smiled as she left on that note.

Fitzsimmons made their way down to the office. "Team I brought you down here to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. I leave May in charge." Coulson said. "Can we ask where you're going?" Simmons asked. "No you guys can't know that. It's classified information." He said back. "Sir what if something happens?" Fitz asked. "Then May has a plan. Trust me guys." He said. "Yes sir." They all said.

Fitz went into the lab and began working. Simmons walked into the lab and said "When did you get done?" "Earlier today. How are you it must be fascinating working with alien DNA-" She cut him off. "I miss you. There it is. I miss you." She said in a blurt. "I'm here. Together. We're-" "Professional and matter of fact and there's this chasm in the middle of the room of all the things, our kiss and Will's death, and-" Fitz cut her off. "I'm sorry about that, Jemma. Because maybe there was another way and there was something else that i could have done to-" He said. "Will died saving me. What you did was kill a thing, a monster. You have been nothing less than extraordinary this whole time." She said. "Can we start over? Back where we began." She asked. "Sixteen and shy?" "Two people about to embark on an relationship. I'm Jemma Simmons, Biochem." She said putting her hand out. He got up out of the chair. "Leopold Fitz, Engineering." He said shaking her hand. "New start." She said smiling.

He had a random but promising thought that came to mind. Knowing what he had to do next. "If it's a new start I want to start off by doing this." He pulled her in for a kiss. Running his hands up and down her back as hers came up to cup his face. He pulled away for air and said "Let's start off here." "What does this mean now?" He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers and said "I love you Jemma Elizabeth Simmons." "I love you too Leopold William Fitz." "I hate my middle name." He said with a grunt. "Well that's too bad I love it." He kissed her lips on last time before pulling apart.

Before sitting down in his chair he said "I need to take you out on a real date." "Friday." He smiled and said "Friday it is. Any place you want to go?" "You chose." He sat down and began working again. "Leo what does this make us now?" She asked him."If you want we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. Only if you want." She kissed his cheek. "I will take that as a yes." He said. "I'm going to get some work done now." "Okay." She went to her side and began trying to stay on task working on a DNA sample.

Daisy came into the Lab and went right over to Simmons. "Guess what?" Daisy said. "What?" "Me and Lincoln are a thing now." She said so exited. Simmons looked across the lab at Fitz who was hard at work. "Simmons?" "Oh. Sorry just a little distracted today." "It's okay. So me a Lincoln?" "I'm happy for you guys." "Thank you. Well I will let you get back to work." Daisy left them two in the lab.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Should we tell the team?" "No not yet let's give us some time without everyone knowing." She said back to him. "Okay." She lend against him as they watched the movie. Halfway in the movie she fell asleep. "Jemma let's go put you to bed." "Sleep with me." "I can't do that." "Just get in bed with me and fall asleep." "Okay fine." They walked back to her room. Getting into the bed she curled up against him. "Night Jemma." "Night Leo." She said kissing his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Simmons woke up to Fitz hugging her back. She picked his arm up off her and went to go get them some tea. She got in the kitchen and began making the tea. Daisy walked in with a coffee. "Good morning." 

"It is a great morning." She said, smiling. 

"Your happy today." 

"Why would I not be?" 

"No reason. Have you seen Fitz?" She thought to herself He's just asleep in my bed. 

"If he's not in his room he must be in the lab. I can go get him for you?" 

"No, it's okay." Daisy left with a full cup of coffee now. 

She came back to the room with the tea. Setting his on the night stand. She sat up against the headboard. "Fitz wake up." 

"I'm up." With a grunt. 

"I got us tea." 

"Thank you." She handed him the tea. They laid there in bed and talked. 

\---  
They got to the lab setting up an experiment on a new gun for a case. "Fitz I need your help." 

"What is it?" 

"Can you find the blueprint for the new gun?" 

"Sure it labels." He looked through the files. He saw the picture of Will. 

"Fitz I love you. Not him." 

"I know I just-" 

"Stop it." She put a hand on his shoulder. Grabbing her hand he looked for the files. "Found it." 

"Thank you." The lab door opened. 

"Fitzsimmons we need you out on the fielded." 

"Okay, what's need of us?" 

"You're going undercover." 

"May we are not trained for this type of mission," Fitz stated nervously. 

"Yes, you are. I will have the case sent to you soon." 

"May-" 

"You're going to be fine." 

"Okay. Can you tell us what we are posting as?" Asked Fitz. 

"A married couple. That wouldn't be too hard. But you have to do some stuff that may make you uncomfortable." 

"Like what?" Simmons asked looking at Fitz. 

"You're posing as a married couple. You have to hand hold, kiss, tango-like you want one another, and stuff like that." Simmons though in her head This is going to be easy. But Fitz, on the other hand, was thinking Does May know about us? "Thank you, May." 

"Good luck. This is going to be a long mission." 

"Like how long?" 

"I don't know." May left them to think.

Fitz sat in his chair. "We can do this right?" 

"Yes of course. All we need to learn is how to tango." 

"You can't dance." He said laughing. 

"You can't either." She kissed his cheek. 

The file came in a few hours later. Opening the file:   
Names: Jessica and Daniel Smith  
Jobs: Doctor's   
Age: 28  
Status: Married

Your job will be to find and befriend John and Mary Weston. Your mission is to get intel on the plans they have and report back to us. Your mission will start In two days. 

Fitz put the tablet down on the table. "Well looks like we are going undercover," Simmons smiled at him.

"Yes, we are Mr. Smith." He grinned at her. 

"That makes you Mrs. Smith." She kissed his cheek. As he yawned. 

"Bedtime." She said patting his leg. 

"Can I sleep in your room?" 

"That was the plan." They have been walking down the hall to her room when Daisy stops them. 

"You guys have been acting strangely." Jemma lets go of Fitz's hand. 

"How so?" She asked. 

"I don't know yet." 

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Fitz. Night Daisy." As Simmons walked into her room.  
\---  
A few minutes later she changed her clothes as she got out her phone and texted Fitz. 

Jemma: You can come back now.  
Leo: Did Daisy leave?  
Jemma: I think so.  
Leo: Okay I will be right over.  
\---  
There was a knock her door. "Fitz." She looked up and saw Daisy. 

"I know there was something between you guys." 

"It's Friday we watch Doctor Who every Friday." 

"Sure so what's with this text message?" Holding up the image of Jemma's text to Fitz's. 

"Did you hack my phone?!" 

"No…" Fitz came down the hallway. 

"What's going on?" 

"Fitz tell daisy there is nothing between us." She giving him a look of trust me. 

"There is nothing between us. We are just best friends." Daisy shook her head. 

"Okay if you say so." She left as Simmons pulled Fitz into her room. 

"She knows?" 

"No, not really." Simmons got into the bed. He kissed her goodnight and pulled her into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz was in his room packing the last of his stuff for the long term mission. 

May came into his room. "You guys leave in 30 minutes. Oh and Fitz take this." Handing him two guns. 

"May what is this mission?" 

"You have to befriend this couple and have them like you guys back and get as much information on them as possible." 

"Why are you giving us guns?" 

"You need to protect Simmons. Also, you don't know what they could do." 

"Okay." May left as Fitz finished packing. 

Simmons came into his room a little bit after May did. "I'm ready to go. What why do you have guns?" 

"May wants us to protect one another." 

"That's good. Are you ready to go?" 

"Yep, one last thing." He grabbed the photo of them.

She looked at him. "You kept it."

"Why would I not?" 

"I don't know. I just thought that with everything that happened you-" 

"Jemma when you were gone you kept me going to get you back." She kissed him on the lips. 

"What was that for?" He asked not fulling understand her reason for kissing him. 

"For not giving up on me." May entered the room "Time to go." Fitzsimmons looked at each. 

The drive was very quiet. May sat in the front driving as they sat in the back. They got to a house. "This is the house you guys will us as cover."   
"It's nice. Is that a car?" Fitz asked. 

"Yes." They got out of the car and went inside. May began showing them around. 

"This is a panic room. There's a lab in the basement for you guys." 

"Is there surveillance?" 

"Yes in every room." 

"The bedrooms too?" 

"Yes. Why" 

"No reason." May went on with the tour. 

"There are three rooms and two bathrooms. Two cars. A kitchen. Everything you will need." 

"Thank you," Fitz said. 

May left them in the house Simmons began unpacking as Fitz was going through all the equipment. Fitz eventually came into the room Simmons was in. "So Mrs. Smith what is the plan." 

"Plan for what?" 

"Sleeping arrangement, getting to know them." 

"Oh well like May said there's surveillance everywhere. Which means we can't sleep in the same room." 

"At night they won't be able to see who's in here." 

"Fitz knowing the team the surveillance will have night vision." 

"What if I tell the team that we are a couple?" 

"That may work." She kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it this is chapter 1 of I have no idea.


End file.
